Wife meet Girlfriend, Girlfriend meet Wife
by Gleefulwho
Summary: River is looking forward to seeing her husband again but what happens when she meets his new companion?
1. Chapter 1

_A/N i know its short but its my first fic so go easy? please... This will be a multichap or maybe a two-shot i haven't decided yet. rated T because im paranoid._

_ anyway enjoy! jxxx_

The TARDIS hummed as familiar feet took strides along the floor around her console, feet that had been gone a long time but held so many memories. Along with the familiar feet came soft fingertips that danced along the console and weaved in and out of buttons as if they remembering, soaking in the TARDIS and all the moments it held. "Hello old girl" said the woman with the space hair.

If the TARDIS could smile she was sure this would the perfect time to. Not only was River missed dearly by the old machine, her arrival meant that the Doctor could focus on her and not the brunette currently aboard. Once again the TARDIS hummed at the woman but this time a light was lit in a corridor to Rivers left. Upon noticing she whipped her head round a question falling from her lips. "Why down there? is that where the Doctor is. I think might surprise him, I'm sure he's missed me, who wouldn't" she chuckled with a smirk, sauntering off.

Further inside the TARDIS the Doctor and Clara could be found under a blanket of stars, a projection of all the galaxy and worlds, every corner of the universe all on one ceiling, however, even with the beauty of worlds growing and living and shining, the Doctor and Clara were only focused on one thing. Each other. The two were lying on the middle of the Doctor's bed in amongst a sea of sheets the same colour as the TARDIS. The Doctor was propped up on his elbows above his companion, his lips seeking warmth in the column of her neck. One of Clara's hands was buried in his floppy hair, the other was resting on his cheek with her thumb stroking his oversized chin. Everything changed, however, when the kiss grew more passionate and the Doctors tongue slid along side Clara's, his hands moved up and down her sides letting their bodies fall together, her hands moved to his sculpted chest and gripped at his back. Their legs tangled together bringing them even closer, the Doctor wrapped one arm around Clara's small waist whilst she toyed with hair at the nape of his neck and the buttons on his waistcoat.

Meanwhile, River had found the Doctor's bedroom, she had run through thousands of possibilities of how to surprise her husband but decided just being there was a surprise enough. Slowly, almost mentally preparing herself, she reached out for the button to open the door. Stepping through the threshold River started to speak "Hello Sweet-" her mouth dropped open at the sight of Doctor kissing, no,devouring a woman on his bed.

River didn't know whether she felt angry or sad or jealous, all she knew was that she had to get this mystery woman off of the Doctor, _her_ Doctor,her husband. The couple hadn't noticed her yet, they were too wrapped up in the embrace. River reached for her gun but faltered when she heard the Doctor give a breathy moan " Clara. My Clara, My perfect, impossible Clara" she stood frozen, until she decided that this _Clara_ needed to go.

When she took the gun out of its holster it made sort of beep that caught the attention of her Husband. The Doctor pulled away looking round, a blush spread across his cheeks when he saw who was at the door and his eyes filled with guilt. At the same time Clara whimpered at the loss of contact but scrambled to her feet when she caught sight of the the woman. The doctor spoke, also standing from the bed "River what-" but he couldn't finish because the woman with the space hair and space gun, currently had his companion in an almost headlock with said space gun against her temple. Fearing for what his wife might do he stepped forward in an attempt to save the small brunette. " River don't you touch her. Do not harm her in any way, if you do-" Clara looked over at the Doctor her eyes swimming in amusement "Chin? Hush now"

River looked down at the shorter woman shocked at the feistiness and sass of her answer but also the term of endearment. "Chin? Hmm" the Doctor sighed rubbing his face_,_ one arm crossed over his chest with the same hand clenched. "Don't" but River continued "so, sweetie are you going to introduce us?"

_A/N so what'd ya think? should i continue R/R :)))_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N so i know a day or two isnt long but i feel bad, i didn't finish because basically my brain decided to stop working... even spellcheck gave up on me it was that bad (who needs to know how to spell concerned anyway) so this is chapter 2, the third will probably be the last. i havent decided who the Doctor will end up with yet. I have an ending in mind for Clara and neither (both leave him, i like the idea of the two women teaming up). i don't want him to end up with River as i don't really like them as a couple. i feel she loves him more than he loves her .but i cant decided. opinions?  
__Enjoy this one jxxx _

The Doctor hesitated, scanning his brain for a way to introduce the two women to each other without angering either one. He took time to look at both women. River hadn't changed, everything from her eyes to the slight lines around her mouth from where it had smirked when she was playing a man to win a war or smiled when he himself had agreed to marry her. Then his eyes settled on Clara, looking first at her nose. Clara hated it and the way it turned up but he thought it was cute. Her big brown eyes, which were usually brimming with fun and sparkled with the cheek she used to flirt with him. But now they filled with fear as she spoke "Doctor as much I enjoy being held at gunpoint it is starting to hurt".  
This brought the Doctor back to reality concerned for Clara and about how far his wife would go. "Let her go River" he almost snarled. At that, River let go of the small brunette and pushed her back towards the Doctor saying "for you, sweetie" the term of endearment River had for the Doctor no longer held love and compassion now it was laced with sarcasm and dripping in resentment.  
River then watched as the old timelord checked over his companion with one hand on her cheek as he asked of she was okay. The softness of his words towards the brunette pulled at River's heart-strings and jealousy rippled through her. Whilst looking at the ceiling in order to control her tears she returned the gun back to its holster before hearing Clara's northern accent float through the air. "Chin, who is this?" River knew she shouldnt really be mad at Clara, after all she knew nothing of River not even that she was a woman, but she found herself despising the tiny woman, after all she was only human-ish. "Again with the Chin, I suppose it is fitting so _chin,_ how about that introduction we've all been waiting for".  
The Doctor watched as both women crossed their arms over chest and raised one eyebrow expecting, fear flashed in his eyes as he took in the similarities of the two dreading what would happen if the two were to team up. But now he had to answer and he had to decided to just say the truth, but quickly. "ClarathisismywifeRiver,RiverthisismycompainionslashgirlfriendClara" he rushed out with his eyes clamped shut dreading the reaction of River and Clara.  
An awkward silence followed and the Doctor was starting to worry that someone was dead so he slowly opened one eye to inspect the situation. As soon as he had done the shrieking started with a "WIFE you have a WIFE, why didn't you tell me I never would've-" from Clara the Doctor couldn't hear the rest because it turned into nervous ramblings so he listened to River "so she is your girlfriend, have you slept with her, sweetie if you have i swear to go-"  
The Doctor rubbed his temples as his head had started to hurt, from confusion but mainly from River and Clara shouting at him simultaneously, he decided shouting to stop them wasnt going to help anyone so he reached into the pocket of his jacket that was strewn on the end of the bed and took out his screwdriver. Without the others noticing he pushed the button so the sonic emitted a high buzzing sound that effectively made both women stop talking in favour of clasping their hands over their ears to protect them from the sound.  
When silence fell in the mouths of the three people the Doctor stopped the sound and a further silence blanketed the room "right" the Doctor spoke "one at a time"  
Clara felt awful, if she'd known that the Doctor had a wife she never would've acted upon her feelings for the Doctor. But it was too late now, the deed was done and she had fallen for the stupid old timelord. Hard. He, however had only just given in to his feelings for her and she wasnt willing to give him up.  
"how can you have a wife?" Out of the corner of her eye she saw River rolling her eyes. "well dear, we got married and i became his wife" it was comments like this, made to belittle her , that made Clara feel less guilty for what she had done with the Doctor.  
Before Clara could ask another question River continued " so sweetie who's it going to be? me or her?" The doctor looked between both women desperation in his eyes at the thought of having to choose.

_A/N another short one, sorry :( im not so sure about this chapter and the ending so reviews are greatly appreciated :)))) _


End file.
